<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex-Girlfriend by TSsweets13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445846">Ex-Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13'>TSsweets13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dearh, F/M, Randomized fic, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda always knew I’d end up your ex girlfriend...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex-Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentines Day! More angst! </p><p>Another wheel spin. </p><p>Song belongs to No Doubt.</p><p>Forgot to change it from an OC fic to a reader insert at first. Habit to type it as OC and change it when posting...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I kinda always knew I’d end up your ex-girlfriend.”</i>
</p><p>Those were the words she spoke to him. The words that haunted him now. Was he really so obvious? He was very popular with the ladies, he always had been it seemed. But there was only one he loved. He just used the others. Her among them. </p><p>
  <i>“I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them.” </i>
</p><p>Special. No one was special. Were they? He shook his head as he continued his work. He had a client he needed to focus on so why were her words ringing in his ears. </p><p>
  <i>“And you know it makes me sick to be on that list. But I should have thought of that before we kissed.” </i>
</p><p>Her words rang true. She was just another lover to him. No one special. No one was special. He was just Adrian, yes he had told her his name...at least his first. But what did that mean anyway? The local undertaker. The weirdo playboy obsessed with death and lovely ladies to take the place of his one love for a short time. </p><p>She’d told him off...in her own way. This sweet girl he’d used. And it made his heart pound. Why? She was just another lover on his list of exes. Why was she preying on his mind so?</p><p>He sighed as he finished this client and turned to the next still covered in a sheet. He hadn’t really looked at the corpse when it was delivered, he had been so busy. All he knew was it was a suicide. And when he removed it his heart cracked a bit. (Color) hair and (Color) eyes staring out at nothing. It was her. (Name). His once (Name). </p><p>He began to undress her with unusually shaking hands. He’d done this so many times before with bodies...but also with the lovely young woman laying on the table. And as he removed her dress he felt something hit his shoe. He looked down and saw it was a crumpled ball of paper. He leaned down and picked it up. </p><p>It was an unsent letter. A suicide note of sorts. To A. To <i>him! </i></p><p>His hands were shaking as he read it. </p><p>
  <i>“We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs. And we’ve been in between the days for years. And I know that when I see you I’m going to die. I know I’m going to want you and you know why. It’s going to kill me to see you with the next girl. ‘Cause I’m the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I should have thought of that before we kissed.” </i>
</p><p>There was no more needed to say. He stared at her as tears began to drip from his eyes. He traced her face with his nail. </p><p>“Death becomes you, my dear.” He said and began to cackle, but it was broken. </p><p>He was broken. </p><p>He didn’t realize how much she’d worked her way into his nigh unfeeling heart...until she wasn’t there anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>